geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hungry For Another One (Part l)
Author's Note: You know that one saying, "Do unto others as they do unto you"? Or in this case, "treat others the way you would want to be treated"? That's a common phrase that many people - including my own self - live by. Or, at least, we try to live by everyday. Now, of course, we're not perfect, none of us are, we all try to strive to be our best kind of people. But often times are not... sometimes, that rule kind of flies in the face of whatever, if we're really dealing with somebody who's genuinely agitating. Now, let me ask you a question... What would YOU personally do, if YOU sat there, and you completely and utterly gave it's much time and effort, to really give for someone, to be met with complete, and utter... Distain, or... Abuse? Well, in this story, my friends, you're about to read - in this story - about a cat who unfortunately has to go through that. However, let's just say that the karma that Gargamel will wind up receiving in the last chapter (that's coming VEEERY, VEEERY soon), will be something that I don't think ANY of us would have EVER even guessed. Now, fellow readers, prepare yourself when Azrael is... "Hungry For Another One"! Enjoy... "Hungry For Another One" (Part l) written by TheDarkCat97 Many Years Ago... A ginger colored kitten was wondering around town. He would beg for food and try to act cute for someone who can pet him. But to no avail, the poor kitten was given nothing.As far as anyone can imagine, the kitten was abandoned at birth. But, nobody knew why. Only the little kitten knew (three weeks ago in fact). His mother, a beautiful black cat with a white mark on her neck, was the best friend he ever knew. Everyday, they would play in the streets and steal food from either the forest or the marketplace in town. But their happiness of being together would end too soon...For one night, a pack of hungry wolves found the cat's nest and chased her and her kitten through the forest. The poor cat didn't know what to do! She was running out of time. But then, the cat came across a small empty cave and placed her small kitten inside. The kitten mewed sadly, but his mother lovingly licked his face. She stared at her son for what seemed like forever, with sad, innocent eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. His mother ran away with the wolves following her. The kitten watched as his mother tried to fend herself against the monsters, but he backed away when he saw what could be the most traumatic moment he'll never forget. But as he backed away, the kitten's ear got caught between two sharp rocks. He pulled, pulled, pulled until he fell over with a tiny notch in his right ear. The poor kitten mewed sadly and curled himself up. There was no denying it. His mother was gone. To this day, the poor kitten was homeless. One day on a cold winter, the kitten smelled something. It smelled like someone was cooking food. His eyes widened and he followed the scent into the forest until he came across a wooden bridge that led to a stone castle. He heard laughing and giggling inside the castle. ''"Wow, what a place," thought the kitten to himself, "Maybe whoever lives here will let me stay." However, he realized he wasn't alone. He turned his small head to find that standing right behind him was a large, hungry wolf. The same beast that killed his mother. Yowling, the kitten ran across the bridge and began to scratch on the door. The wolf was gaining on his prey. It snarled and cornered the kitten against the stone wall. Suddenly, a blast of magic hit the wolf's head, making it feel dizzy and scratch the kitten's paw. The kitten meowed in pain and then looked up to see a young woman with a long nose and short raven hair holding aiming her hand at the wolf. "What's going on outside, Mummy?" asked a small voice inside the castle." "Stay inside, Gargamel." said the mother to her son. "There's a vicious wolf out here." The wolf left the kitten alone and with teeth and claws bared, it pounced for the woman, but flames came out of the palm of her hands and the wolf tumbled down the rocky ledge. Calming down her fiery magic, the woman checked on the kitten. He wasn't hurt, but the scratch on his paw was bleeding a little bit. "Gargamel!" called the woman to her son. "Get me some medicine roots and bandages. We have an injured animal." The kitten tried to listen what the woman was saying, but he passed out. When he regained consciousness later, the kitten realized his injured paw was stiff and bandaged. He was about to have a look around the castle when his green eyes met a pair of large, innocent brown eyes, belonging to a little boy with a small mop of black hair and a long nose. "Hi, kitty" said the young boy, petting the kitten. "It's okay, you're safe." Seeing the boy's gentle nature, the kitten rubbed lovingly against his chest. "Aw, sweet kitty." cooed the boy. The boy's mother came into the room and saw her son playing with the kitten. "Well, Gargamel, look's like you've got yourself a friend." she said. The two new friends continued to play until the kitten accidentally made Gargamel trip to the floor. He was alright, but the kitten was upset. "It's okay" said Gargamel, petting the kitten tenderly. "It was an accident. It could have happened to anyone." Understanding, the kitten climbed up Gargamel's shoulders and onto his head. "I think I'm gonna call you Azrael. "Over the years, Gargamel and Azrael spent time together as the best of friends. But when they encountered the Smurfs, their friendship grew apart and they saw each other as on and off bantering roommates. And when Monty invited himself into Gargamel's castle, Azrael felt left out, alone and had a feeling of he should have never met Gargamel. But one thing stayed in Azrael's mind; Gargamel still cared about his well-being, abuse or not. October 5th, 2018: It was a long, cold walk home for the trio of villainy. Yes, Gargamel and his pets, Azrael and Monty have escaped the Swamp of No Return and the piranhas. They were almost home. All they had to do is get across the river. Azrael shook his head and protested, after what had happened to them earlier. He remembered that the last time they went through this wacky river, they almost got killed and the Smurfs ruined everything. "We are not gonna drown, Azrael" growled an annoyed Gargamel. "It's just up the river and we'll be home again." But the cat screeched as the water splashed him. He ran away and hid inside a bush, literally ten feet away from his master. "COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!" bellowed the wizard. Poor Azrael was shivering inside the bush. He most definitely didn't want to go near that river as long he had nine lives left. He can't swim. He couldn't even dog paddle! Then, Gargamel's hand grabbed Azrael by the scruff of his neck and pulled him out of the bush. Azrael begged for mercy, but Gargamel wasn't taking any chances. Gargamel threw the cat to the ground, very disappointed in his pet. "I don't care if you hate water, Azrael!" said Gargamel. "We have to get out of here! Do you want to be eaten by those devil fish, the fire breathing dragonflies or those hungry flowers?" Azrael was so upset, but Gargamel did have a point. He wouldn't survive in the Forbidden Forest if his life depended on it. "If you can't swim and if we don't have a raft or a log, how are we going to get home?!" screamed Gargamel. Suddenly, Gargamel and Azrael heard a screech. Both eyes turned on Monty, who was drinking from the river. He stopped to see that his master and the cat were looking at him, as if they had an idea. "Huh?" Monty screeched nervously. Monty flew over the river with a petrified Azrael on his back and Gargamel holding onto the poor vulture's feet. "Flap, Monty! Flap!" the wizard demanded. Monty was trying to obey his master, despite how heavy he was. The bird was able to carry Azrael, who was light as a feather. Gargamel, on the other hand, well... That's another story. Azrael was tired and fell fast asleep. Monty suddenly stopped. Gargamel was furious. "Monty! Why did you stop?" the wizard asked. Monty was starring at a juicy, red apple. He was licking his beak and drooling for it. Gargamel then realized that they were near some tall trees and bushes filed with fruit that would satisfy anyone's hunger. The sign of the bushes meant that they were close to the exit to the Forbidden Forest. Hungry himself, Gargamel tried to reach a small mango tree that was close to his feet. "Almost... got it" he said, trying to reach the fruit with his foot. "Come on. I almost got it." He kicked it, but the mango rolled away and into the river. "No!" Gargamel yelled. "Monty! Help me get that mango!" There was no answer. "Monty?" But, Monty was busy eating apples in the trees, leaving only cores. Gargamel groaned in frustration. "Things can't get any worse." Suddenly, it started to rain. Gargamel moaned. Azrael woke up and meowed angrily at him. "Don't give me that attitude, Azrael!" Gargamel said, angrily. "You are very disloyal to me! I should have left you in the swamp with those fish and all of my problems would be over!" Azrael was about to claw Gargamel. But then, the river was getting rough. Water was splashing at them, but Monty was able to focus on carrying his cat friend and master across the river. Suddenly, a bolder was flying toward the trio. "Uh-oh" Azrael muttered in cat language. Monty and Gargamel frowned at the incoming rock. "Not again" Gargamel groaned. Before anyone can said anything else, the rock hit Monty. He was losing his flight balance. "No! Monty! Don't stop!" demanded Gargamel. "Flap! Flap your wings and carry your master to shore!" Monty flew as fast as he could, but Gargamel was too heavy. Azrael meowed at Monty, trying to direct him, but Gargamel yelled at him. "Azrael, enough!" he shouted at the cat. "You shouldn't be bird driving Monty! Driving Monty is my thing!" But, Azrael didn't listen and continued to steer Monty. Azrael noticed another boulder was flying toward Gargamel. It was going to hit him and knock him into the river. "What do I do? What do I do?" thought Azrael. The poor cat had to act fast. Using all his might, Azrael pulled Gargamel up onto Monty's back, nearly causing the bird to lose his focus. And the three flew away to safety. As they finally reach the hovel, Gargamel wiped the sweat from his brow, "Whew, that was close." He then walked inside, eyeing his potions, his spell book, and his belongings where he once left them. "Aah, home sweet hovel!" Gargamel sighed. Gargamel then said as he walked over to his spell book, "Well, our first attempt was a bust." Azrael then meowed agitatedly and Gargamel said, "8 hundred and 29 attempts, my bad. (Clears throat) Okay, so, since our fir... 8 hundred and 29th attempt, went up in smoke, I decided that it's best if we came up with some solutions of our own. Anyone got any plans?" Azrael and Monty thought and thought, thinking of a solution, till Azrael snapped his fingers and told Gargamel. "You want me to conjure up some potion to pour it in the river and drug the Smurfs?" Gargamel asked, Azrael nodded. "But Azrael, think about it, other animals drink from that river, and how can the Smurfs get water from there, they'll drown. Monty! You thought up with something, and don't tell me apples again!" Monty thought hard, and told Gargamel everything. "Wait... You mean to tell me that your saying that you want me to whip up a... a cake? Really? Um, that's... awkward -- why would I do that?! That's absurd! I want to make the Smurfs into GOLD, not tell the Smurfs 'Happy Birthday'!" Monty continued and Gargamel then said, "Oooh, put a sleeping potion IN the cake, yes, I get it now!" Azrael facepalms, and Gargamel grabbed the spell book and flipped through the pages and found a sleeping potion recipe. "Yes, yes, this is it! I'll finally catch the Smurfs and make into--" Azrael clears his throat and Gargamel sees Azrael with an annoyed look. "Oh, sorry, WE'LL, catch the Smurfs.." Gargamel said blushing in embarrassment. As Gargamel got ready, Azrael walks out of the room and laid on the wizard's bed. He then began to doze off, and soon enough, he fell asleep. ''"Praise Pazuzu, for his bloodstained hands will bring salvation to us all! HE shall bring us closer to our everlasting paradise! HE is our lord and savior! Praise Pazuzu! Praise Pazuzu!!" Azrael let out a gut wrenching gasp for air, waking in a cold sweat. His eyes darted from one corner to another before rising up from his spot. He panted, feeling his paws tremble from the dream he just had. Azrael got up and staggered to Gargamel's bedroom door, relieved that his master is still in there making his potion. He could tell he was very busy. He himself was surprised he's still not fainting from fatigue. Azrael's mind began churning questions. What kind of dream WAS that?? Never had he experienced one so… so real. Letting out a cold sigh Azrael made his way to the bathroom. He hopped on to the sink in front of the mirror, paws on the mirror as he eyed himself. He was flushed, eyes border lining bloodshot. Groaning, he let his head hang low, fighting the urge to vomit. "Man, what the hell..." He thought, running his paw across his forehead to wipe away more sweat. That's what I get for eating rats before bed. He though to himself, slightly smiling as he began brushing off the whole thing. "Get it together Azrael, you're just exhausted, that's all. You're just imagining things. Just get some rest, you need your sleep. Easier said than done." Category:FanFiction Category:The Smurfs Category:Blood and Gore Category:Horror Category:Mental Illness Category:Insanity Category:Nightmare Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:For The Shadow Lioness Category:For Andaull Category:For Michael Leroi Category:Legit Scare Tactics Category:Demon/Devil Category:Part 1